genemarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Premiere
Premiere is a Gene doll that depicts the gown worn by Gene Marshall to the premiere of Blonde Lace. Info SKU: 96401 Released: 1995 Retired: 1996 Circa: 1941 Designer: Tim Kennedy Company: Ashton Drake Price: $69.95 Story Card "Would you know a new star if you saw one?" ask the hundreds of fans who flocked outside Monolithic Studio's latest film premiere of Blonde Lace. Fans were dazzled by the up-and-coming new star Gene Marshall--the studio's hottest new property. Miss Marshall turned all heads in a gown of black velvet and burnished gold. In this film she stepped into a starring role at the last moment...and her performance has all of Hollywood buzzing. This is a new face and talent to reckon with. Premiere is a two-piece evening gown created for the limelight! The velvet jacket is cut straight off the shoulder and fully lined with gold lamé. The breathtaking skirt is black lace over antique gold taffeta, shimmering with hundreds of hand-applied beads and sequins, and hemmed in black velvet. Circa 1941. Her name was actually Katie Marshall. It was only after she was discovered by a famous Hollywood producer that she adopted her beloved grandfather's name, Gene--because he had always urged her to follow her dream to Hollywood stardom. The movies were Gene's passion, even as a young girl. Inspired by the world's great movie actresses, she developed her acting skills by winning the leads in every school play. She quickly won the hearts and admiration of everyone who saw these early performances...for even then, Gene was surely touched with stardom. Gene was a typical, gawky young woman...but the movies taught her grace and passion, and made her heart sing with their glamour and drama! Because Gene was single-minded about pursuing her dream, she managed to find her way to New York City. She became an usherette at a fashionable movie theater frequented by celebrities. On a night that changed her life forever, Gene led a tall, distinguished man to his seat in the darkened theater. Her flashlight fleetingly revealed her lovely face to him. Astonished at her beauty and poise, this noted producer declared her his latest discovery, took her to Hollywood, and helped make Gene the star she always deserved to be. Just imagine...the whole town of Hollywood is watching and the spotlight is on you. You're no longer the little girl waiting in the ticket line at the theater...or the helpful usherette, quietly leading people to their seats. Instead, your image has been carved in light on celluloid, shining larger than life on the silver screen. The world has declared you a rising star. And now you're ready to attend your first premiere, dressed in a gown that's the stuff dreams are made of. At Gene's premiere, stardom is still very well new to her. Gene wears her natural blonde hair parted in the center and pulled off her lovely face, then secured with small jeweled combs. Her dramatic make-up is as flawless as her complexion. Gene's two-piece gown dramatizes her exquisite features. Her velvet jacket is cut straight-off-the-shoulder, drawing attention to her face. The shimmering gold lamé lining adds unexpected, breathtaking glamour. Her lace skirt, over a taffeta slip the color of antique gold, shimmers with hand-applied sequins. And her "diamond" teardrop earrings are the final, radiant reminder of how far she's come in her exciting new career as a movie star! Category:Items released in 1995 Category:Items circa 1941 Category:Items designed by Tim Kennedy Category:Gene Category:Dressed Doll Category:Ashton Drake